El secreto de Bia
by Judizef Blu Spix Macaw
Summary: Secuela de Experiencias Románticas- Después de la tarde que pasó Bia con Steve, todo había cambiado para Bia, ella ya no se sentía tan sola como antés de conocer a Steve, pero el único problema era que ella jamás le había contado a sus padres y menos a Carla y a Tiago sobre su relación con Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Buen día a todos, bueno, este fic es la continuación de mi otro fic de Experiencias Románticas, sé que había dicho que Experiencias Románticas iba a ser un one-shot de un solo capítulo y una escena extra, pero después de escribir y publicar Experiencias Románticas tuve muchas ideas para el fic, así que he decidido continuar con la historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Atte. Judizef Blu

-Steve había llevado a Bia a un campo de flores no muy alejado de la tribu, Bia y Steve se sentaron debajo de un árbol, en ese momento Steve, vio que era su oportunidad para decirle a Bia lo que en realidad sentía por ella, así que aunque algo nervioso se dispuso a decírselo.

Bia, siempre te lo había dicho pero es que eres tan hermosa-Dijo Steve

Aww, Steve, eres muy tierno-Dijo Bia sonrojada.

Bia, es que lo que en verdad quiero decirte es que yo…. Ahh-Dijo Steve algo nervioso

Si, Steve-Dijo Bia viendo que Steve trataba de decirle algo.

-En un determinado momento los dos se terminaron viendo frente a frente, pensando entre ellos lo que uno sentía por otro, en ese instante ninguno de los dos pudo resistir sus sentimientos y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se besaron durante un largo tiempo.

Bia, tengo que decirte la verdad, y es que yo te amo, eres la mejor y no quisiera separarme jamás de ti-Dijo Steve.

La verdad es que yo también te amo, eres lo mejor que me pasó, y te agradezco por haber llegado a mi vida ese día en que nos conocimos-Dijo Bia.

-Steve y Bia se habían quedado en el campo de flores por un largo rato, Bia se distrajo mucho con Steve que no se había dado cuenta de que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

Steve, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, es que tengo que volver rápido o mis padres se preocuparan mucho-Dijo Bia algo preocupada por volver rápido a la tribu.

Está bien, pero ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?-Preguntó Steve

No es nada, estoy bien-Dijo Bia

Bueno, entonces vamos-Dijo Steve y en eso ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la tribu.

-Cuando llegaron a la tribu, ambos hicieron una parada pues cada uno iba a tomar un camino distinto para llegar a su nido.

Bueno, ya llegamos-Dijo Steve

Creo que si-Dijo Bia algo nerviosa.

Bia, solo es que hay algo que tenía que decirte y es que…..-Dijo Steve algo nervioso

Steve, ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó Bia

Es que quería decirte que en verdad me gustó pasar este tiempo contigo, de verdad quisiera estar siempre a tu lado, te amo-Dijo Steve cariñosamente.

Awww, Steve, en verdad eres tan tierno, yo también te amo-Dijo Bia

-En eso ambos se dan un último beso de despedida y cada uno se dirige a su nido, aunque Bia se quedó pensando en la tarde que pasó con Steve, ella estaba algo preocupada por llegar al nido muy tarde, ya que no quería que sus padres se preocuparan y menos que Carla y Tiago sepan donde estuvo toda la tarde, pero cuando Bia llegó al nido, solo encontró a sus hermanos.

Oye Bia, ¿En dónde has estado?, en serio tienes suerte de haber llegado antes que nuestros padres, que si no te encontraban a su regreso, se preocuparían mucho-Dijo Carla algo aliviada por ver a su hermana llegando al nido.

Bia, es cierto, desde hace un tiempo haz estado saliendo todas las tardes-Dijo Tiago.

Pero, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?, es que desde hace tiempo que extrañaba salir a explorar la selva…-Dijo Bia algo nerviosa tratando de ocultar la realidad de ella con Steve.

Está bien, entonces, mejor esperemos a que lleguen nuestros padres para poder cenar-Dijo Carla algo pensativa por lo que dijo Bia, ya que quería saber la verdad.

-En eso llegan al nido Blu y Perla quienes habían salido a buscar algunos alimentos para la cena.

Hola pa, hola ma-Dijo Bia saludando a sus padres quienes habían llegado al nido.

Hola hija, ¿cómo estás?-Preguntó Blu

Estoy bien pa-Dijo Bia

Bueno, entonces niños, vengan para cenar que con su madre les trajimos algunas de sus frutas favoritas-Dijo Blu, en eso, la familia se dispuso a cenar.

-Después de la cena, como todas las noches, Perla acostó a sus hijos y se quedó dormida junto con Blu. En toda la noche, Bia no pudo dejar de pensar en Steve, para Bia, su vida con Steve era perfecta.

-Pasaron los días y las semanas, y Bia ya seguía durante todo ese tiempo su rutina para poder estar con Steve en las tardes, ocultándole la verdad a sus padres y hermanos, pero sin saber de qué aquella decisión le traería serios problemas.

5 MESES DESPUÉS

-Era de mañana en la selva del Amazonas, esa mañana Bia se había levantado temprano para estirar sus alas como lo hacía todas las mañanas, sus hermanos quienes se habían quedado en el nido, comenzaron hablando con las continuas preguntas que tenían sobre Bia.

Oye, Carla, creo que ya es momento de quitarnos estas dudas-Dijo Tiago

¿Ahora a que te refieres?-Preguntó Carla

A Bia, sé que tú también debes tener esta misma pregunta de ¿A dónde va Bia todas las tardes?, si antes solo se quedaba leyendo su libro-Dijo Tiago aclarando

Bueno, sí, Bia hace un buen tiempo que cambio su rutina de siempre, entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos vigilarla¿-Preguntó Carla

Creo que esa sería la única forma de saber la verdad, así que creo que sí-Respondió Tiago

Ok, pero será desde mañana, hay que planear bien para ver si podemos seguir a Bia a donde sea que vaya-Dijo Carla

-Después de unos minutos, Bia volvió al nido, y fue a descansar un rato, aunque sus hermanos actuaron como si no hubieran hablado de nada, en eso, Blu y Perla despiertan y como acostumbraban todos los días, iban a ir a buscar algunas frutas frescas para el desayuno, pero en esa mañana decidieron preguntarles a Bia, Carla y Tiago si también querían salir con ellos.

Carla, Tiago; con su madre saldremos un rato a recolectar algunos alimentos para el desayuno y quería saber si ustedes quieren acompañarnos-Les propuso Blu al encontrarse con Tiago y Carla

Yo sí quiero ir-Dijo Tiago contento por acompañar a sus padres

Bueno, entonces yo también voy-Agregó Carla

Está bien, por cierto, ¿saben si Bia va a querer venir?-Preguntó Blu

No lo creo, es que había salido a estirar sus alas y regresó algo agotada y quiso descansar un rato-Dijo Tiago

Bueno, lo entiendo, entonces vamos, que su madre nos está esperando-Dijo Blu.

-En eso, Blu y Perla acompañados de Carla y Tiago salen del nido para buscar algunos alimentos para el desayuno dejando a Bia sola.

-Bia todo el rato que se quedó en el nido, trató de recordar el día de la fiesta, el día en que conoció a Steve cuando toda su vida cambio por completo, en eso, Bia se da cuenta de que se había quedado sola en el nido, ya que sus padres salieron con Carla y Tiago, así que decide esperar hasta su regreso, en todo ese tiempo que estuvo sola, Bia no pudo dejar de pensar en la sorpresa que le había dicho Steve que tenía para ella el día anterior.

-Pasaron las horas, y Bia seguí ilusionada por la sorpresa de Steve, aunque para Carla y Tiago era algo extraño de que Bia esté tan emocionada lo que les dejaba más dudas sobre ¿Qué hacia Bia en las tardes?, ya casi era de tarde y la Familia azul ya iba a almorzar.

-Mientras la familia almorzaba, Tiago y Carla miraban a Bia tan emocionada y no sabían el ¿Por qué?, pasó el rato y la familia azul ya había terminado de almorzar y Bia ya se preparaba para salir, en ese momento Carla y Tiago tuvieron una pequeña discusión.

Oye, ya te dije que seguiremos a Bia mañana-Dijo Carla susurrándole a Tiago.

Vamos, todo ha cambiado ahora, Bia no estuvo tan emocionada como hoy al salir, creo que debemos averiguarlo ahora-Susurró Tiago algo enojado

-En eso Bia los ve y se acerca.

Oigan, ¿Por qué susurran tanto?-Preguntó Bia

Ummm, no es nada hermana, es solo que estábamos susurrando sobre que podríamos hacer esta tarde jeje-Dijo Tiago algo nervioso

Sí, todo está muy bien jeje,no es necesario que te preocupes Bia-Dijo Carla igual de nerviosa.

Ah bueno, nos vemos luego-Dijo Bia despidiéndose

Hasta Luego Bia-Dijeron Carla y Tiago, en eso, Bia sale volando del nido para encontrarse con Steve.

Iuf, en serio Tiago, casi nos descubre-Dijo Carla algo aliviada.

Bueno, ya veremos lo del plan mañana-Dijo Tiago algo frustrado.

6 minutos después

-Bia ya había llegado al punto de encuentro con Steve, Bia se quedó esperando un rato cuando en eso llega Steve.

Hola Steve-Dijo Bia

Hola, ¿Cómo está mi querida guacamayita azul?-Preguntó Steve

Jeje, me gusta cuando me llamas así, yo estoy bien-Dijo Bia

Bueno, ¿Estás lista para saber cuál es tu sorpresa?-Preguntó Steve

Claro que si Steve-Respondió Bia

Bueno, entonces vamos-Dijo Steve y en eso ambos se van volando.

-Bia siguió a Steve hasta que en unos minutos llegaron a un lugar oculto detrás de la cascada, donde se estaba dando una fiesta.

Wow, Steve, este lugar es maravilloso-Dijo Bia.

Bueno, es que quería venir contigo a la fiesta y también que me hace recordar esa vez que nos conocimos-Dijo Steve cariñosamente

Aww, yo también recuerdo ese día, el momento en que llegaste a mi vida, en serio me alegra estar contigo Steve, te amo-Dijo Bia

Yo también te amo Bia, conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, no me imagino un día sin estar contigo jamás-Dijo Steve, en ese momento, ambos no pudieron dejar de mirarse el uno al otro y se van acercando para luego terminar besándose por un rato, después de unos segundos ambos se separan.

Ah Bia, olvide decirte que también te tengo otra sorpresa que quisiera entregarte antes de que entremos a la fiesta, espérame un rato-Dijo Steve

Está bien-Dijo Bia y en eso Steve sale para buscar el regalo de Bia

-Bia se quedó esperando por un rato, hasta que al instante vuelve Steve.

Jeje Steve, te ves tan tierno con la cara que pones-Dijo Bia

Bueno, es que, no puedo evitar mirarte y es que eres muy hermosa-Dijo Steve algo sonrojado

Jeje, eres tan lindo-Dijo Bia

Ah, casi se me olvidaba-En eso Steve le coloca a Bia una especie de collar hecho de flores.

Steve, es hermoso, gracias, en serio eres muy tierno-Dijo Bia y en eso le da a Steve un beso en el pico lo que hace que Steve se quede aún más sonrojado.

Bueno, creo que entonces mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta-Dijo Steve.

Está bien amor-Dijo Bia y en eso ambos entran a la fiesta.

-Cuando ambos entran a la fiesta, Bia pudo apreciar mejor el lugar, era un lugar inmenso y había muchos guacamayos de distintas tribus, en eso, Steve logra identificar a varios de sus antiguos amigos.

Bia, un rato voy a hacer algo, ya vuelvo-Dijo Steve.

Ok, te esperaré-Dijo Bia.

-En eso Steve va a hablar con un grupo de 3 guacamayos quienes habían sido sus amigos hace tiempo.

Y miren a quien se le ocurrió venir-Dijo uno de los guacamayos.

Oigan, sé que tuvimos algunos problemas antes, pero no quiero que me traten de molestar, solo vine a hacer las paces-Dijo Steve

Ay vamos, tú fuiste el que no quiso seguir nuestro reglamento, estás soltero y sin nada-Dijo otro de los guacamayos.

Pues yo no iba a seguir su absurdo reglamento, vamos, tú tuviste como 4 novias y las engañaste, tú no amaste nunca a nadie-Dijo Steve.

Y vamos, tú debías haber hecho lo mismo-Dijo el guacamayo.

De que hablas, yo no soy así, estar con alguien a engaños y luego abandonarla, pues ya no me interesa estar en su grupo-Dijo Steve y en eso intenta volver con Bia

¿Crees que no sabemos con quién viniste?-Preguntó uno de los guacamayos, en eso Steve se da la vuelta.

No sé de qué me hablas-Dijo Steve

Ya sabemos que tienes novia, y la verdad es que ya es tu momento de cumplir parte del reglamento, déjala, que ella solo es un peso más, solo así te dejaremos en paz-Dijo el guacamayo.

De ninguna manera, yo no soy como ustedes, yo la amo, y no sería capaz de hacerle eso, mejor me voy de acá que ustedes jamás fueron buenas amistades-Dijo Steve algo molesto, y en eso se aleja del grupo de guacamayos para volver con Bia.

-Mientras tanto Bia ya se había quedado algo preocupada, cuando en eso Steve vuelve.

Steve, ¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Bia.

Tranquila no es nada importante-Dijo Steve.

Mejor vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta-Agregó Steve.

-Steve estuvo con Bia en la fiesta la mayor parte de la tarde, aunque Steve estuvo más preocupado por lo que podrían hacerle a él o a Bia su antiguo grupo, Bia vio este cambio de actitud en Steve, lo que le pareció algo raro, ya que él nunca había estado tan preocupado cuando estaba con ella, aun así Steve trató de dejar su preocupación y divertirse con Bia en la fiesta.

-Pasaron las horas y ya se hacía tarde, Steve y Bia ya estaban regresando a la tribu.

Steve, dime la verdad, sé que algo te pasa, puedes decírmelo-Dijo Bia.

El problema es que yo.. Tengo algunos problemas familiares y he estado algo estresado, y me preocupa un poco, pero tú siempre fuiste quien me animó, tú eres quien ahora es parte de mi vida y eso es lo que importa-Dijo Steve tratando de ocultar lo de su antiguo grupo.

Steve, eres tan tierno-Dijo Bia

Bueno, creo que ya llegamos-Dijo Steve al poder ver a varios de la tribu.

Creo que sí, Steve, solo quería decirte, que en serio disfrute este día tan especial contigo te amo y eso jamás va cambiar-Dijo Bia y en eso ambos se dan un beso de despedida.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana –Dijo Steve.

-En eso Bia va volando hacia su nido, aunque al llegar se encuentra con Carla y Tiago.

Hola Bia-Dijo Carla saludando.

Ah, Hola hermana-respondió Bia.

Oye, ¿Desde cuándo usas un collar como de carnaval?-Preguntó Tiago al ver a Bia con el collar que le había regalado Steve.

Am, yo me lo hice, es que me pareció divertido jeje-Dijo Bia algo nerviosa para tratar de ocultar la verdad.

Bueno, si tú lo dices-Dijo Tiago algo confundido, puesta a que él no le creía a Bia

-En ese momento llegan al nido Blu y Perla, quienes como todos los días habían traído algunos alimentos para la cena.

Pasaban los minutos y ya se hacía de noche en la selva del Amazonas, la familia azul después de cenar, ya se preparaba para dormir, esa noche Bia no pudo dejar de sentirse algo preocupada por Steve, ya que él jamás había estado así.

-Mientras tanto, Steve se había quedado pensando en su antiguo grupo de amigos y las locuras que hacían.

No puedo hacerlo, no puedo engañar a Bia, yo en serio la amo, no sé ¿por qué? Pero no puedo dejar que me afecte lo que me digan, yo no quiero volver con ellos, si eso significa que debo dejar a Bia-Se dijo Steve, puesto que no soportaba tener en la cabeza la decisión de volver con su antiguo grupo para hacer las paces o quedarse con el amor de Bia.

-Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de este fic secuela de Experiencias Románticas, no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews, para que la historia pueda mejorar con cada capítulo, y ayudarme para mejorar como escritor, bueno, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Buen día a todos, bueno hoy les vengo compartiendo el Segundo capítulo de esta secuela, espero que sea de su agrado.

-Al día siguiente, Bia salió del nido temprano a estirar sus alas, mientras tanto, Carla y Tiago se habían quedado solos y en eso Tiago comienza comentándole a Carla sobre el plan.

Ok, por fin, ahora ya no me puedes decir que no, hay que ver una forma de seguir a Bia en la tarde sin que ella se dé cuenta-Comentó Tiago

Está bien, pero hay que pensarlo bien, ya que Bia es muy lista y nos podría descubrir-Dijo Carla

Tienes razón, pero creo que ya tengo una idea-Dijo Tiago

Haber, ¿En qué estás pensando?-Preguntó Carla algo curiosa.

Creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es que antes de que Bia salga en la tarde, que uno de nosotros este vigilando la entrada del nido desde afuera oculto y que vea más o menos en qué dirección va Bia para luego poder seguirla-Sugirió Tiago

Enserio Tiago, creo que por primera vez tengo que darte crédito, al menos se te ocurrió una idea que no tenga que ver con destrozar algo, a mí no se me había ocurrido nada para el plan, entonces, ¿Quién de los dos será el que estará afuera?-Preguntó Carla

Creo que mejor debería ser yo, ya que Bia lo vería como algo normal y no sospecharía ya que yo a veces salía en las tardes para jugar con unos amigos-Dijo Tiago

Está bien, entonces solo hay que esperar a que sea de tarde para poner en prueba el plan-Dijo Carla algo ansiosa por saber la verdad de Bia.

-Pasaron los minutos y al rato regreso Bia, la mañana transcurrió normal para Bia, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Steve quien había estado estresado toda la noche, pues no podía sacarse de la mente esa decisión que debería tomar sobre dejar a Bia o volver con sus antiguos amigos para hacer las paces y tener una vida normal.

¿Por qué será que no puedo dejar de pensarlo?, no entiendo, yo le había prometido a Bia que jamás la dejaría sola, pero si renuncio a mi antiguo grupo, ellos podrían hacerle daño a Bia, conociéndolos bien podrían hacer cosas peores-Se dijo Steve algo molesto pues ya no aguantaba más de seguir con este problema.

-En eso Steve comienza a recordar sobre el día que conoció a Bia, el día de la fiesta.

FLASHBACK

-En alguna parte del Amazonas, estaban un grupo de guacamayos jóvenes, quienes estaban dirigiéndose a una fiesta para supuestamente divertirse, aunque en realidad, era una prueba de iniciación.

Bueno Steve, es momento de que te hagas el machito y comiences la prueba, que será lo más sencillo y placentero, te lo aseguro-Dijo Jaden

Está bien, ahora si me pueden decir, ¿De qué se trata esto?-Preguntó Steve

Jeje, ahora sí, ya sabrás porque te digo que será placentero-Dijo Jaden como riéndose

¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Steve

Ay, haber, mejor déjame explicártelo yo, la prueba consiste, en que vinimos a esta fiesta para que puedas conseguirte una pareja temporal, alguien que al final vas a engañar, es sencillo, solo trátala como si en verdad la quisieras, y antes de que termine la semana debiste haberla enamorado de ti, para luego engañarla con otra y así sucesivamente hasta haber tenido 4 novias temporales, solo así te dejaremos quedarte en nuestro grupo, pues, así es la cosa, si no eres lo suficientemente macho para cumplir esta prueba, mejor será que te vayas como un cobarde-Dijo Luca

Pero, yo no puedo, yo no soy así, no pueda jugar con los sentimientos de alguien que se llegara a enamorar de mí-Dijo Steve algo disgustado por la prueba.

Ay vamos, además que crees que hacemos con esto, solo guíate por el placer y lograrás tener a tu primera pareja temporal, además, es mejor sentir los placeres de la vida que estar buscando otra cosa, así que mejor entremos de una buena vez-Dijo Rony

-En eso Jaden, Luca y Rony llevan a Steve adentro de la fiesta aunque a rastras, ya que a Steve no le agradaba la idea de engañar a alguien, ya adentro, Jaden le dio las últimas pautas a Steve.

Bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nosotros iremos a disfrutar de la vida, así, que suerte, y no te olvides, lo principal es enamorarla lo suficiente-Dijo Jaden y en eso deja solo a Steve.

-Steve en ese momento había salido a tomar un poco de aire y recapacitar sobre la prueba, cuando en eso afuera de la fiesta ve a una linda guacamaya azul que estaba algo triste, Steve decidido, va a conocerla, pero en su cabeza estaba más centrado en cumplir la prueba, cuando se acercó a hablarle, todo su pensamiento cambio.

Pensamiento de Steve: Haber, no sé cómo podré cumplir la prueba, pero, en serio es muy bonita, creo que debería invitarla a disfrutar de la fiesta para animarla.

-Mientras que Steve fue conociendo más a Bia, fue olvidándose sobre la prueba y trató de divertir a Bia en la fiesta, Steve estaba impresionado por lo linda que era Bia, las horas fueron pasando y Bia tuvo que irse a su nido por lo tarde que era, así que se despide de Steve; Luego, Steve vuelve con sus antiguos amigos, quienes reaccionan y felicitan a Steve.

¡Felicidades campeón!, por fin-Dijo Jaden felicitando a Steve.

Ya era hora, sigue con esa guacamaya con la que estabas y luego déjala a ver si es tan sonsa o tonta para creer que la querías-Dijo Luca, cuando en eso Steve ya molesto le da un golpe en el estómago y lo agarra del cuello, pues él no quería que vieran a Bia como una de las demás que puedan manipular y luego abandonar.

Wow Wow, que te pasa tío-Dijo Luca algo sorprendido por la acción de Steve.

No que no me iban a espiar-Dijo Steve molesto.

Oye, teníamos que hacerlo, es parte de las reglas, ¡ahora suelta a Luca!-Exclamó Rony, en eso Steve trata de calmarse y deja a Luca casi asfixiado.

Vale, mejor lárgate de aquí, acaso en serio te enamoraste de esa loca, que así parece-Dijo Jaden

Ella no es como las otras, ella no merece ese mal trato-Dijo Steve

Esto no se va a quedar así, vámonos-Dijo Rony y en eso los 3 guacamayos se van de lugar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No puedo dejar que nada malo le pase-Se dijo Steve

-Las horas fueron pasando y ya era de tarde en el Amazonas.

-Mientras tanto, la familia azul ya había terminado de almorzar y Bia ya se preparaba para salir, para ese momento, Tiago ya había salido y se encontraba oculto en la entrada del nido esperando a que Bia saliera, después de unos segundos, Bia salió del nido sin percatarse de que Tiago lo estaba vigilando, cuando Tiago se aseguró de que Bia ya se había ido, entra al nido para informar a Carla.

Bien, ahora, ¿Por dónde fue Bia?-Preguntó Carla

Se fue en dirección a la cascada, si nos apuramos podremos alcanzarla-Dijo Tiago algo desesperado.

Y por cierto, si preguntas sobre qué dirán nuestros padres, ayer le dije a papá que saldríamos a jugar hoy en la tarde-Agregó Tiago

En serio que esta vez te luciste, sí que eres más listo de lo que pensé, bueno, entonces mejor vamos-Dijo Carla y en eso ambos emprenden vuelo para seguir a Bia.

-Mientras tanto, Steve se dirigía a la cascada como todas las tardes para encontrarse con Bia, cuando en eso comienza a preocuparse por Bia pues Steve sabía que si sus antiguos amigos intentaban vengarse de él, esto podría acabar su relación con Bia; pasaron los minutos y Steve había llegado a la cascada.

Bueno, al parecer Bia todavía no ha llegado, en serio debería pensar esto mejor, pero no puedo, no puedo decirle la verdad a Bia, le rompería el corazón si supiera que yo originalmente había ido a la fiesta para engañarla, le haría mucho daño, creo que mejor es dejar las cosas así-Se dijo Steve, cuando en eso llega Bia, quien se sorprende al verlo tan preocupado, ya que eso no era para nada normal en Steve.

Hola Steve-Dijo Bia saludando

Ah, hola Bia, y, ¿Cómo está mi avecita azul?-Preguntó Steve cariñosamente.

Jeje, Steve, en serio eres muy lindo-Dijo Bia y en eso se le acerca a Steve y le da un beso sorpresivo que lo deja algo sonrojado.

Jeje, Bia, había algo que quería decirte, y es que disculpa por haberte preocupado ayer, es que no me sentía muy bien que digamos y en verdad no quiero hacerte sentir mal-Dijo Steve algo arrepentido.

Steve, eso ya no importa, lo bueno, es que estás mejor, y yo solo estaré feliz estando a tu lado-Dijo Bia y en eso, ambos terminan besándose por un rato.

Bueno, Bia, hay algo que quería mostrarte, claro, si tú quieres venir-Dijo Steve.

Mientras tanto, Carla y Tiago ya habían llegado a la cima de la cascada, cuando en eso Carla logra escuchar a Bia desde debajo de la cascada.

Está bien, vamos-Dijo Bia; mientras Carla la estaba espiando, pero no logro a ver con quien estaba Bia.

Oye Tiago, ven rápido, tienes que ver esto-Dijo Carla, cuando en eso Tiago desesperado corre hacia donde estaba Carla que casualmente la empuja hacia la cascada, para ese entonces, Bia ya se había ido con Steve que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus hermanos.

-Minutos después, Carla y Tiago pudieron llegar a la orilla, aunque Carla estaba muy molesta en ese momento-

¡Tiagoooo!-gritó Carla molesta.

Ay, jeje, disculpa hermana-Dijo Tiago tratando de disculparse con Carla, aunque esto no sirvió de mucho.

Esto ya se arruinó, no sé tú, pero yo me regreso, siempre tienes que hacer travesuras que me molesten-Dijo Carla aún enfadada, en eso decide volver al nido aunque caminando, ya que sus alas se habían mojado mucho que no podía volar.

¡Está bien!, si quieres vete, yo solo iré a averiguar lo de Bia-Dijo Tiago algo molesto y en eso se da la vuelta a buscar a Bia.

-Tiago en un primer instante no supo a donde ir, aunque luego recordó la dirección a donde se dirigía Bia que pudo ver mientras caía de la cascada, así que Tiago decide seguir.

-Mientras tanto, Steve y Bia habían llegado a una arboleda extensa en la selva no muy lejos de la cascada.

Steve, ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Bia

Ya verás-Dijo Steve y en eso ambos entran a una pequeña cueva que los conduce a un tipo de gran valle secreto lleno de flores donde siempre iban todas las parejas de guacamayos jóvenes a pasar un rato, a primera vista Bia se sorprendió por el lugar, pues ya había oído hablar de él antes, solo que jamás lo había visto ella misma.

-En ese momento, Bia no pudo de dejar de ver a Steve, pues Bia siempre había querido estar ahí con Steve, con quien en verdad amaba.

Bia, tal vez ya habías escuchado sobre este lugar, y es que siempre quise traerte aquí para una ocasión especial, ya casi llevamos 6 meses juntos y es que he disfrutado cada momento contigo, y es que no tengo palabras para expresarte mi amor-Dijo Steve, en ese momento Bia quedó maravillada por Steve y no pudo evitar sus sentimientos y le da un beso apasionado que lo deja aún más sonrojado que la última vez.

-Así, Steve y Bia se quedaron un buen rato en el legar, mientras tanto, Tiago había seguido la dirección que había tomado Bia, pero al instante decidió tomar un descanso.

-Pasaron las horas y ya se hacía de tarde, Tiago se había quedado dormido debajo de un árbol cuando en eso se despierta de pronto, y se sorprende al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido casi 3 horas y decide volver al nido, aunque cuando llego a la tribu se llevó con una sorpresa, y es que encontró a Bia con Steve.

Bueno, ya llegamos-Dijo Steve.

Si, Steve en serio no pensé que fueras tan tierno, en serio, te amo-Dijo Bia y en eso ambos se dan un último beso de despedida, pero sin darse cuenta de que Tiago estaba viéndolos quien se queda sorprendido.

Así, que esto es lo que hacías todas las tardes, pero, ¿Quién es él?-Se preguntó Tiago al ver a Bia con Steve.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Steve

Está bien, adiós-Dijo Bia y en eso emprende vuelo para volver al nido, mientras que Tiago se quedó aún más sorprendido y con muchas más dudas sobre el novio de Bia y sobre cómo lo conoció, en eso Tiago decide volver al nido para contárselo a Carla.

-Minutos después Bia llega a su nido y encuentra a Carla algo molesta todavía por lo de la cascada.

Hola hermana, ¿Te encuentras bien?, te ves muy mal-Preguntó Bia

Ah, Hola Bia, no es nada, solo que tuve un problema personal nada más-Dijo Carla

Am, está bien-Dijo Bia y en eso se va a descansar un poco

-Minutos después, llega Tiago, quien desesperado intenta decirle a Carla lo que había descubierto.

Carla, necesito contarte algo urgente, pero hay que salir un rato-Dijo Tiago tratando de convencer a Carla.

Ya no, en serio, no me siento de ganas-Dijo Carla algo seria.

Te digo en serio que esto lo vas a querer saber-Dijo Tiago y con tanta molestia de Tiago, Carla accedió y ambos salieron del nido por un rato.

Haber, que es tan importante ahora-Dijo Carla aún resentida y molesta con Tiago.

Descubrí lo que hace Bia todas las tardes-Dijo Tiago en voz Baja

Y la verdad, es que Bia tiene pareja-Agregó Tiago y en eso Carla se quedó dudosa sobre lo que le había contado Tiago.

Vamos Tiago, esa no te la creo-Dijo Carla

No, en serio, y si tanto dudas, que tal si mañana salimos los dos a confirmarlo siguiendo de nuevo a Bia-Propuso Tiago.

Como tú quieras, pero si es que no es cierto tendrás que disculparte conmigo por lo que pasó y no volverás a hacer tus travesuras, ¿Está bien?-Preguntó Carla iniciando una apuesta con Tiago.

Está bien, pero si resulta ser cierto, dejarás que te haga todas las bromas que quiera por 3 días-Dijo Tiago.

Ok, acepto-Dijo Carla y en eso ambos cierran el trato.

-Mientras tanto, Bia se había acostada para descansar un rato, sin saber que Tiago lo había estado vigilando. Para Bia su vida era perfecta desde que conoció a Steve y pensaba que no había nada que podría arruinarlo, y así Bia se quedó dormida sin pensar de que al día siguiente las cosas cambiarían teniendo a Tiago y Carla vigilándola toda la tarde.

Pensamiento de Bia: Toda mi vida había deseado a alguien con quien estar y no puedo creer que ya vaya a pasar casi un año desde que conocí a Steve y 6 meses desde que me confesó su amor, y la verdad es que yo siempre estaré agradecida con Steve por todo el cariño y amor que me da, lo amo.

-Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden dejar sus reviews, que sus comentarios me ayudarían a seguir mejor con la historia y mejorar como escritor, y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Buen día a todos, bueno, hoy los dejo con el tercer capítulo de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

-Amanecía en la selva del Amazonas, y Bia como todas las mañanas salió a tomar aire y estirar sus alas, mientras que Carla estaba algo desesperada y curiosa por confirmar lo que le había dicho Tiago.

Bueno, la cosa va ser así, repetiremos lo de ayer, yo estaré afuera para ver a donde se dirige Bia esta vez, y luego la seguiremos sin que se dé cuenta-Dijo Tiago

Está bien, aunque no te creo en nada de esto de que Bia tiene novio-Dijo Carla

Ya verás-Dijo Tiago confiado.

-Mientras tanto, Steve ya había olvidado por un momento sus preocupaciones con su antiguo grupo y se puso a pensar en a donde podría invitar a Bia esa tarde, y quería llevarla a un lugar especial, aunque todavía no sabía a donde invitar a Bia.

Tengo que pensarlo mejor, en verdad quiero que sea algo único-Se dijo Steve, en eso comienza a recordar algunos lugares a los que no había invitado a Bia antes, cuando en ese momento se le viene un lugar en especial en mente.

Eso es, ya lo tengo, a Bia le gustará-Se dijo Steve

-Mientras tanto, Bia ya había vuelto al nido, y la familia azul ya iba a desayunar; toda la mañana transcurrió con normalidad para la familia azul, Carla aún seguía con la curiosidad de saber la verdad de Bia y de la apuesta con Tiago, aunque esto se resolvería en breve; pasaron las horas y ya se hacía de tarde, Bia ya se preparaba para encontrarse con Steve, Tiago y Carla siguieron el plan del día anterior, Tiago salió del nido y se escondió para poder ver la dirección en la que se iba a dirigir Bia esta vez, cuando Bia salió del nido, Tiago fue a avisar a Carla.

Bien, ya vamos, que esto se pondrá interesante-Dijo Tiago y en eso ambos salen del nido siguiendo a Bia.

-Mientras tanto, Steve, estaba dirigiéndose a encontrarse con Bia, sin darse cuenta de que una extraña sombra lo seguía ocultándose entre los árboles.

Más vale que te cuides Steve, que esto va ir más allá que un ajuste de cuentas jejejejeje-Dijo el guacamayo oculto mientras seguía a Steve.

-Pasaron los minutos y Steve ya había llegado a la cascada, donde usualmente se encontraba con Bia, Steve se puso a esperar a que llegara Bia, mientras que el misterioso guacamayo lo seguía vigilando.

A ver, A ver, a quien estaremos esperando, sí que te traías muchas sorpresas Steve-Dijo El guacamayo oculto, cuando en eso Bia llega a la cascada a encontrarse con Steve, cosa que sorprende.

¡Bingo!, así que tú eres la guacamaya de la que se enamoró Steve, que ridículo, en serio pensé que serias más inteligente Steve-Dijo el guacamayo oculto mientras veía a Steve con Bia.

Hola Steve-Dijo Bia saludando

Hola Bia, ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Steve

Jeje, estoy bien Steve-Dijo Bia, en eso, ambos terminan besándose.

-En ese momento, llegan Tiago y Carla que estaban ocultos entre los arbustos.

Ahora el momento de la verdad, creo que deberías verlo con tus propios ojos-Dijo Tiago en voz baja, en eso, Carla se acercó un poco a ver, llevándose la sorpresa.

Pero, ¿Quién es él?-Preguntó Carla al ver a Steve con Bia

Ya te lo dije, es el novio de Bia, así que perdiste-Dijo Tiago

Esto aún no demuestra nada, puede que sea solo su amigo-Dijo Carla aún sorprendida

A ver, vamos a seguirlos por más tiempo para que lo veas por ti misma-Dijo Tiago.

-Steve en ese momento llevo a Bia al lugar que tenía planeado, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo el guacamayo oculto y Carla con Tiago.

-Pasaron los minutos y Steve había llegado con Bia al campo de flores que una vez había invitado a Bia, cuando se besaron por primera vez.

Steve, me acuerdo de este lugar, aquí fue donde nos besamos por primera vez-Dijo Bia recordando ese día.

Sabía que lo recordarías Bia, había algo que quería mostrarte-Dijo Steve y en eso ambos llegan a un pequeño lago oculto no muy lejos del campo de flores.

Wow, Steve, este lugar es hermoso-Dijo Bia sorprendida

Había descubierto este lago hace unos días y pensé en que seria un lugar especial para estar contigo-Dijo Steve

Steve, eres tan lindo, me gusta estar a tu lado-Dijo Bia cariñosamente

A mi también, me interesas mucho Bia y en verdad no quisiera perderte jamás-Dijo Steve.

-Mientras tanto, Carla y Tiago estaban ocultos detrás de un árbol viendo a Bia y Steve.

Al parecer alguien ha perdido la apuesta- Dijo Tiago

Esto todavía no es nada, no es suficiente como para decir que es su novio-Dijo Carla algo desesperada por no querer perder la apuesta.

Ok, veamos que pasará en las próximas 2 horas y entonces verás cuando te gane-Dijo Tiago

Espera un momento-Dijo Carla viendo más detenidamente a Steve.

¿Que pasa hermanita?-Preguntó Tiago.

Yo ya había visto a ese tipo, ¡Claro!, la fiesta-Dijo Carla

Pero, ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Tiago

Que Bia conoció a ese tipo en la fiesta a la que los invite-Dijo Carla.

Esto se está poniendo más interesante, y, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese tipo había estado con Bia en la fiesta?-Preguntó Tiago

Bueno, es que recién me doy cuenta, y además, tú jamás lo viste, estabas más encajado en el duelo que perdiste-Dijo Carla

-Pasaron los minutos y Carla y Tiago siguieron espiando a Bia y Steve, aunque todavía no ocurría nada que le convenciera a Carla de que Steve era el novio de Bia, mientras que el guacamayo oculto vigilaba a Steve escondido en las alturas de los árboles.

-Mientras tanto, Steve y Bia habían estado en el lago durante un largo rato.

Oye, esto ya me está aburriendo, en serio, ¿que no puedes creerme?, te estoy diciendo la verdad-Dijo Tiago

Tiago, yo lo tengo que ver por mí misma, además ya apostamos, yo no me iré hasta saber si me mentiste o tuviste la razón-Dijo Carla

-Pasó el tiempo y ya se hacía de tarde, Steve y Bia ya se iban a ir.

Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos volver a la tribu-Dijo Steve.

Tienes razón, Steve, solo quería decirte que me encantan todos los detalles que me has dado, te amo, y nada cambiará eso-Dijo Bia, en eso, ambos se acercan cuidadosamente cuando en eso, casualmente Bia se tropieza y termina empujando a Steve cayendo él de espaldas y Bia encima de él.

Jeje disculpa Steve-Dijo Bia, en eso ambos no dejaron de mirarse el uno a otro.

-Mientras que Carla quedó aún más sorprendida con la situación.

No me digas que se van a besar-Dijo Carla aún sorprendida y sin poder creer lo que veía

Creo que si-Dijo Tiago

-Justo en ese momento, Bia y Steve terminan besándose por un rato, mientras que Carla termina perdiendo la apuesta con Tiago.

No puede ser, esto no puede ser-Dijo Carla mientras veía a Bia y a Steve

Tal parece que gane-Dijo Tiago

-En eso, Bia y Steve se dirigen de vuelta a la tribu, mientras que Carla y Tiago los siguen detrás, en todo el camino, Carla seguía sorprendida por lo que había visto, puesto a que ella seguía pensando que Bia aún no tenía novio, ya que ella normalmente no salía del nido, y aunque los días después de la fiesta.

-Cuando Bia y Steve llegaron a la tribu, Carla y Tiago los vieron de lejos.

Bueno, ya llegamos-Dijo Steve

Si, bueno, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Bia y en eso ambos se dan un beso de despedida.

-En ese momento Carla y Tiago vuelan a toda carrera para llegar al nido antes que Bia para que no sospechara de que la estaban espiando.

-Minutos después, Carla y Tiago llegan al nido antes que Bia y hacen como si jamás hubieran salido del nido, cuando en ese momento llega Bia.

Hola Carla, Hola Tiago-Dijo Bia saludando

Ah, Hola Bia-Respondieron Carla y Tiago.

¿Se sienten bien?, es que los noto algo agotados-Preguntó Bia.

No te preocupes hermana, no es nada –Dijo Carla algo nerviosa tratando de ocultar el seguimiento que le hicieron a Bia esa tarde.

-Mientras tanto, el guacamayo oculto todavía estaba siguiendo a Steve, cuando en eso pone en práctica su plan.

-El guacamayo le tiende una trampa a Steve, este se le avienta encima y lo termina agarrando del cuello y lo golpea contra un árbol.

Así que creías que esto no iba a tener consecuencias, eh, pues he vuelto, tal vez te acuerdes de mi-Dijo el guacamayo soltando a Steve.

Pero, ¿Quién…. Er…es…tú?-Preguntó Steve apenas puesto a el fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-En eso, el guacamayo se deja ver lo que lo deja sorprendido a Steve.

Luca-Dijo Steve aún adolorido

Ahora sí que me recuerdas, te dijimos que esto no se iba a quedar así, pero bueno, no estoy aquí por eso, estoy aquí para hablarte, de tu linda noviecita jeje-Dijo Luca en gesto de Burla, en eso Steve toma fuerzas e intenta contraatacar dándole un golpe en el estómago, pero Luca lo evade y lo agarre fuertemente del cuello.

¡Creías que iba a caer en eso de nuevo! ¡Eh!-Dijo Luca y en eso aprieta aún más el cuello de Steve casi asfixiándolo, pero luego se detiene al darse cuenta de que lo podría dejar inconsciente.

No, mejor me controlo-Dijo Luca

No …te atrevas …..a meterte …..con ella-Dijo Steve aún con dificultades para respirar

Eso es lo que quería hablar contigo justamente, así que te aterraría si es que le llegara a pasar algo malo, pues me acabas de dar una excelente idea, puede que uno de estos días la vaya a visitar yo mismo-Dijo Luca, en eso, Steve recupera la fuerza e intenta ataque contra Luca, pero todo empeora, Luca evade nuevamente el ataque y lo agarra de nuevo del cuello esta vez decidido a dejarlo inconsciente.

¡Ya no intentes nada contra mí!, haber para que no te desesperes, te daré una solución a tu problema, si quieres que tu noviecita este a salvo,¡ lo más pronto posible le dirás que ya no quieres estar con ella y que jamás la quisiste y que todo eso solo fue un engaño, pero si no lo haces, yo mismo iré a visitarla!-Dijo Luca amenazando a Steve

No lo haré-Dijo Steve y en eso Luca lo aprieta más fuerte casi ahorcándolo

5 Días es lo que tienes de plazo, si no lo haces te arrepentirás-Dijo Luca y en eso suelta a Steve y se va.

-Steve en ese momento estaba muy debilitado y mareado, tanto así, que lo deja inconsciente por varios minutos.

-2 Horas después, Steve despierta desorientado y mareado, ya era de noche y Steve casi no se podía mover, 5 minutos después, Steve ya pudo recuperar de poco a poco la orientación, y decidió volar a la cima del árbol más cercano para poder recuperarse, aunque lo que más lo tenía preocupado era lo que le había dicho Luca sobre hacerle daño a Bia.

No, yo no puedo hacer esto, aunque la amará mucho, yo no sería capaz de romperle el corazón de esa forma ni de ninguna forma, pero si no lo hago puede que Bia sufra por culpa mía-Se dijo Steve aterrado por la decisión que debía tomar de dejar a Bia por su bien o continuar con ella pero con el riesgo de que Luca la lastimara

No tengo más opción, Bia, te amo-Se dijo Steve y en eso le vino a su mente todos los días y experiencias que pasó con Bia desde que la conoció, puesto a que toda su felicidad se iría para siempre muy pronto.

-Steve se quedó muy triste esa noche porque lo mejor para Bia era tomar la decisión de dejarla, todo era para que ella este bien.

Todo esto es mi culpa, si jamás hubiera ido a esa fiesta nada de esto hubiera pasado, Bia jamás me hubiera conocido y jamás se hubiera enamorado de mí y yo de ella, y no estaría en esta situación-Se dijo Steve echándose la culpa.

Mientras tanto, Bia se había despertado puesto a que no podía dormir, y todo en lo que pensaba era en cómo sería su futuro con Steve.

Pensamiento de Bia: Dudo que algún día yo y Steve nos separemos, yo lo amo mucho y en verdad quisiera vivir junto a él, todos los días él me hace sentir especial, algo que antes nadie jamás me había hecho sentir, no me imagino mi vida si no es con Steve.

-Lo que Bia no sabía, era de que todo cambiaría en los próximos días, ya nada sería como antes, todo lo que pasó y su relación con Steve, podría acabarse para siempre.

-Mientras tanto, Luca había ido a reunirse con los demás del grupo para confirmarles de que Steve ya estaba controlado.

Oye, te demoraste, ¿qué tanto fuiste a hacer?-Preguntó Jaden

A controlar a ese inepto de Steve, y no se preocupen, todo ya está solucionado-Dijo Luca

Eso me gusta, pero, ¿Qué le hiciste a ese tío?-Preguntó Rony

Eso no importa, solo les aseguro de que toda su vida cambiará desde ahora y que si no sigue las indicaciones que le di yo me haré cargo del resto jejeje-Dijo Luca

Pero, vamos, se nota que encontraste algo más con Steve-Dijo Jaden

Exacto, ya lo entendieron, si Steve no me obedece en lo que le dije, su noviecita será la que pague el precio-Dijo Luca con voz malévola.

-Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews para poder mejorar la historia, ya saben que sus opiniones ma ayudan mucho, y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Buen Día a todos, bueno, hoy les vengo compartiendo otro capítulo de mi fic El Secreto de Bia, espero que les agrade.

-Después de esa decisiva noche anterior, ya amanecía en la selva del Amazonas, y Steve se había despertado después de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Steve aún se sentía mal por la decisión que iba a tomar se propuso a pasar esos últimos 5 días con Bia.

No puedo solucionar nada de esto, pero al menos haré que Bia pase muy bien estos últimos días, después de todo, no creo que me perdone por lo que tendré que hacer-Se dijo Steve, cuando en eso nota que tenía una herida en su ala derecha por lo que había tratado de enfrentar a Luca, así, que decide ir al lago a tratar de curarse.

-Mientras tanto, Bia ya había despertado y como todas las mañanas había salido a estirar sus alas un rato, sin saber que todo lo que había pasado y los momentos que había estado con Steve se acabarían en tan solo unos días, para Bia, todo iba mejorando cada día, Bia estaba cada vez más ilusionada sobre lo que podría ser su futuro con Steve, Bia pensaba en la posibilidad de por fin presentarles a Steve a su familia, puesto a que todo este tiempo, ni sus hermanos sabían su relación con Steve.

-Toda la mañana pasó con normalidad para Bia, ya se hacía de tarde, y el que más estuvo preocupado fue Steve puesto a que no soportaría ver a Bia los siguientes días por lo que tendría que dejarla para que no le pasara nada, pero aun así se armó de valor y cumplir con su promesa de pasar de lo mejor los últimos 5 días que estaría junto a Bia.

-Para ese momento, Bia ya había salido a la cascada a encontrarse con Steve, pasaron los minutos, y Steve ya había llegado a la cascada, pero al llegar nota algo raro en el lugar.

No puede ser-Se dijo Steve al ver a su alrededor y notar una sombra en la cima de un árbol.

Luca-Agregó Steve e hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, ahora el otro problema para Steve era que Luca lo estaba espiando.

¿Qué estás haciendo Steve?, ¡eh!, a que no sabías que estaría observándote estos días-Se dijo Luca

-En eso, llegar Bia a la cascada quien al ver a Steve, va a saludarlo.

Hola Steve lindo-Dijo Bia saludando de forma tierna

Jeje, Hola Bia, ¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Steve aún algo nervioso al saber que Luca lo vigilaba.

Jeje, estoy bien Steve-Dijo Bia soltando una leve risita

Eh, jeje, y ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dijo Steve aún más nervioso.

No es nada jeje-Dijo Bia y en eso Bia se acerca más a Steve y termina besándolo de improviso, en eso, Steve se pone sonrojado, después de unos segundos ambos se separan.

Jeje, Bia eres muy cariñosa-Dijo Steve, mientras Luca lo seguía vigilando

Si Steve, más vale que disfrutes cada momento, que no durará mucho-Dijo Luca mientras observaba a Bia y Steve.

¿Acaso no puedo ser así contigo amor?-Preguntó Bia algo coquetona

Jeje, me gusta cuando eres así de cariñosa amorcito, te ves muy linda-Dijo Steve un poco nervioso aunque impresionado por el detalle de Bia

-En ese momento Bia quiso demostrarle a Steve su lado amoroso, era como un agradecimiento que Bia tenía pensado para Steve por todos los detalles que él le presentaba.

-Steve en ese momento olvidó el problema de Luca y decidió disfrutar esa tarde con Bia.

-En toda la tarde, Luca no dejó de seguir a Steve y Bia, Steve por su lado, llevó a Bia a una cascada muy diferente a la que conocían oculta en lo más profundo de la selva, y ambos pasaron la tarde juntos de manera normal, se hacía de tarde, y Bia y Steve ya habían regresado a la tribu.

Steve, hoy sí que estuviste muy chistosito jeje-Dijo Bia evitando de reírse mucho

Jeje, Bueno, es que uhmm-Dijo Steve algo nervioso

Steve, no me digas que en serio tu querías caerte de los alto de la cascada y quedar todo mojado solo para impresionarme jeje-Dijo Bia riéndose un poco.

Jeje, Bueno, está bien, me resbalé, pero por ti volvería a tirarme-Dijo Steve aún nervioso.

Jeje, Steve, eres muy tierno, pero en serio, te veías chistosito todo mojadito-Dijo Bia

Bueno, creo que ya tengo que volver a mi nido-Agregó Bia

Está bien, nos vemos Mañana-Dijo Steve despidiéndose, cuando en eso Bia le da otro beso de improviso, lo que lo pone muy sonrojado

Jeje, bueno, nos vemos mañana amorcito-Dijo Bia y en eso sale volando hacia su nido, mientras que Luca seguía enfocado en Steve.

Así que de tortolitos estos dos, Steve sí que fuiste muy sentimental hoy, pero ya veremos cómo te sentirás mientras que tus días se agotan jajajajaja-Dijo Luca con voz malévola.

-Steve en ese momento se había olvidado de Luca, pero en el interior él le ocultaba a Bia lo del trato con Luca hasta cumplir los 5 días de plazo.

-Al Día siguiente, Steve planeó que hacer con Bia en la tarde, mientras que Bia como todas las mañana salía a tomar algo de aire, ignorando lo que pasaría dentro de 4 días; la mañana pasó con normalidad, y ya se hacía de tarde.

-Como todos los días Bia salió a encontrarse con Steve en la cascada, mientras que Steve ese día se puso muy deprimido, su tiempo se estaba agotando, aunque todas las tardes, Steve siempre trataba de pasar cada momento con Bia, en su interior él se ponía cada vez más triste, los días habían pasado rápido para Steve.

-Era de mañana en la selva del Amazonas, y ese debería ser un día muy decisivo para Steve, pues ese sería el último día que estaría con Bia, Steve trataba de olvidarse por un momento del trato con Luca, pero no podía, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Steve no podía evitar culparse a él mismo por todo, al día siguiente debería cumplir con su parte del trato por el bien de Bia, aunque esto termine rompiéndole el corazón.

-Pasaron las horas, y ya se hacía de tarde, y Steve se dirigió a la cascada para lo que sería la última tarde que estaría con Bia, Steve, al llegar a la cascada, evitó mirar a su alrededor, porque sabía que de seguro Luca lo estaría vigilando, en ese momento, Steve trato de relajarse hasta que llegara Bia.

No creo poder aguantar más esto, no sé si quiero que todo pase rápido para que no me sienta tan mal, pero cumpliré la promesa que me hice, hacer que este día sea inolvidable para Bia- Se dijo Steve decidido en pasar la última tarde con Bia; desde lejos, Luca lo vigilaba, quien se sorprende ante la actitud de Steve.

¿Qué es lo que planeas Steve?, o uno, eres alguien raro, o no tienes sentimientos, deberías estar ahora llorando a mares, pero que honda con esto, hasta te hablas solo, bueno, pero que importa, mañana será diferente-Dijo Luca

-En ese momento, Bia había llegado a la cascada, quien ve a Steve algo diferente a comparación de otros días.

Hola Steve-Dijo Bia saludando

Jeje, Hola, y, ¿Cómo está mi hermosa Bia?-Preguntó Steve muy cariñoso.

Jeje estoy muy bien Steve, jeje, me gusta que me llames así-Dijo Bia

-Mientras tanto, Luca estaba viendo lo que pasaba, al parecer Steve se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí, porque no mostraba ningún rastro de nerviosismo como los días anteriores, por primera vez, Steve tuvo seguridad al estar con Bia.

Si que cambiaste mucho Steve, creo que seré un poco más suave contigo después de que cumplas tu parte del trato mañana-Dijo Luca mientras seguía espiando a Steve y Bia

-Steve en ese momento había planeado llevar a Bia a varios lugares algo más alejados de la tribu, Steve estaba tratando de disfrutar esa última tarde con Bia, pero siempre que de casualidad veía las cimas de los árboles, siempre estaba Luca; Steve cada momento no podía dejar de sentirse cada vez mal, aunque lo que sentía Steve ya no era tristeza, sino depresión.

-Mientras tanto, Luca había dejado de espiar de Steve por un rato para volver con los demás del grupo, aunque los demás no recibieron a Luca de tan buena manera por lo que les dijo.

Hola brothers, que cuentan-Dijo Luca

Pero miren quien está aquí-Dijo Jaden

El tío que le está haciendo pagar al inepto de Steve-Dijo Rony

Bueno, ese es mi problema, nomás quería hablarles de algo-Dijo Luca algo serio

¿Ahora que pasa tío?-Preguntó Jaden

Pensé que tendríamos que darle una oportunidad a Steve después de que termine con esa loca con la que anda mañana-Dijo Luca

Espera, ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Rony

Ustedes saben muy bien que Steve fue parte de nuestro grupo por un buen tiempo antes de lo que pasó en esa fiesta, así que creo que no sería justo dejarlo tirado y nada más, yo propongo que le demos una oportunidad para que vuelva con nosotros-Dijo Luca ante la sorpresa de Rony y Jaden.

¡Pero que carachos, joder, en serio, eres un descerebrado!-Dijo Rony algo molesto por lo que dijo Luca.

¿Qué demonios te pasa tío?, Steve ya no es parte de nosotros, estar con esa loca lo cambió, el Steve que nosotros conocíamos ya no existe, ahora se ha vuelto muy débil-Dijo Jaden

Ustedes no lo entienden, si es posible, trataré de convencerlo de volver al grupo, ya verán-Dijo Luca, y en eso se va a seguir espiando a Steve.

-Mientras tanto, Steve estaba con Bia de vuelta a la cascada ya regresando a la tribu.

Steve, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos volando, no crees que sería más rápido?-Preguntó Bia, en ese momento, Steve no sabía que decir, pues él había decidido volver a la tribu con Bia caminando porque no quería que todo pasara tan rápido, quería disfrutar cada momento con Bia.

Uhmm, es que quería que ahhhh….-Steve no pudo terminar de hablar por estar muy nervioso.

Steve, ¿Todo está bien?-Preguntó Bia

Sí, es que solo quería estar más tiempo contigo, nada más, sabes que eres lo que más amo en mi vida Bia-Dijo Steve

Jeje, Steve eres muy lindo-Dijo Bia

Por cierto Steve, hay algo que quería preguntarte hace mucho, y es que, ¿Tú con cuales de tus familiares vives?-Preguntó Bia.

Uhmm, Bueno, Bia es que yo vivo solo, mis padres fueron capturados cuando yo era pequeño, y no ha sido muy fácil para mí vivir solo, la verdad es que tú eres la única persona especial que tengo en mi vida-Dijo Steve algo triste por recordar todo eso

Steve, lo siento, no quise lastimarte-Dijo Bia arrepentida.

No hay problema Bia, de todas formas ya estoy bien, además tú eres mi felicidad ahora, te amo, y nunca te dejaría por nada-Dijo Steve de forma cariñosa.

Aww Steve, eso es muy tierno, en serio-Dijo Bia, en eso, ambos terminan abrazándose por un rato.

Bueno, creo que ya se está haciendo muy tarde, mejor vayamos a la tribu-Dijo Bia

Cierto, ya está haciéndose tarde, vamos-Dijo Steve, y en eso, ambos emprenden vuelo hacia la tribu.

-Después de unos minutos, ambos ya habían llegado a la tribu.

Bueno, ya llegamos Bia-Dijo Steve.

Bueno, si, en verdad Steve si que hoy fue un día muy especial contigo-Dijo Bia algo sonrojada.

Jeje, Eso sí, pero lo que lo hace especial es que pudimos estar los dos juntos-Dijo Steve, y en eso Bia termina besando a Steve de improviso

Te amo mucho Steve-Dijo Bia muy tierna

Yo igual Bia, en verdad no hay un día que no deje de pensar en ti-Dijo Steve y en eso ambos antes de irse terminan dándose lo que sería su último beso, puesto a lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

Bueno, ya tengo que irme a mi nido, nos vemos mañana Steve-Dijo Bia

Está bien cariñito, nos vemos mañana-Dijo Steve, y en eso Bia emprende vuelo hacia su nido, Steve comienza a ponerse aún más triste al ver irse a Bia, su tiempo se había acabado, al día siguiente debería cumplir su parte del trato con Luca.

-Al Día siguiente, en la mañana, Steve se encontró muy deprimido, puesto a que tendría que cumplir con el trato que hizo con Luca sobre Bia, cuando en eso se le ocurre una idea.

-La mañana pasó normal en la Selva del Amazonas, y ya se hacía de tarde, y Steve fue a la cascada mucho antes de lo normal, para evitar de que Bia llegara cuando intente hablar con Luca.

-Cuando Steve llegó a la cascada, él observó a su alrededor para buscar a Luca, quién efectivamente lo estaba vigilando.

¡Luca ya sal que sé que estás ahí!-Gritó Steve tratando de llamar la atención de Luca, quién de inmediato sale de su escondite.

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer hoy, y lo que pasará si no lo haces, ahora se puede saber ,¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Luca.

Yo jamás lo haré Luca, así que ya sabrás lo que pasará-Dijo Steve y en eso se le avienta a Luca intentando Golpearlo contra un árbol para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Luca al ver la rápida acción de Steve, lo evade, y de inmediato, lo agarra del cuello y lo golpea contra una gran piedra que había.

Sí que jamás te rindes no-Dijo Luca y en eso hace una señal, en ese momento, Rony y Jaden salen de su escondite, en ese instante, Luca suelta a Steve por un momento y se reúne con Rony y Jaden

Pensaste que no traería ayuda, sé que tú eres de luchar hasta el fin, pero hoy no podrás, sigue el jodido trato, y quizás te demos una nueva oportunidad-Dijo Luca, mientras que Steve seguía algo mareado por el golpe en la cabeza; en ese momento, Luca y los demás aprovecharon que Steve estaba así para volver a ocultarse.

-Pasaron los minutos y Steve pudo recobrar su estado normal sin los mareos

Luca, eres un cobarde, acaso no pudiste enfrentarme solo-Se dijo Steve, cuando en eso llega Bia a la cascada, quien al ver a Steve algo mal comienza a preocuparse.

Hola Steve, ¿Estás bien?, te ves algo diferente-Preguntó Bia.

Pensamiento de Steve: Bia por favor perdóname

Bia, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y creo que no debí fingir todo esto-Dijo Steve.

Pero, ¿A qué te refieres Steve?-Preguntó Bia.

Bia, yo ya no quiero estar más contigo-Dijo Steve

-Bueno, hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, y, no se olviden dejarme sus reviews para mejorar con la historia, bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Buen día a todos, bueno, hoy les comparto un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.

Bia, hay algo que tengo que decirte, y creo que no debí fingir todo esto-Dijo Steve.

Pero, ¿A qué te refieres Steve?-Preguntó Bia.

Bia, yo ya no quiero estar más contigo-Dijo Steve

Pero Steve, ¿Qué estás diciendo?-Dijo Bia destrozada y soltando una leve lágrima.

Tal como lo escuchaste Bia, yo ya no puedo estar contigo, hubo un secreto que no quería contarte-Dijo Steve

Steve, por favor, dime que está solo es una broma, que tú no-Bia no pudo terminar de hablar puesto a que es interrumpida por Steve.

Ya no más, pues te diré la verdad, la vez que yo fui a esa fiesta en que nos conocimos, en verdad había ido para cumplir un trato que hice con un grupo de amigos, enamorar a alguien de ahí y luego de varias semanas, dejarla por completo, yo jamás te quise, siempre estuve fingiendo para completar mi parte de ese trato, y te digo que nunca me interesaste, esto solo fue un jodido juego y tú caíste en él-Dijo Steve de manera cruel

-En ese momento, Bia no pudo creer todo, ella se sentía acabada, y no hizo más que irse de ahí, muy triste; mientras que Steve veía a Bia alejarse, él se sintió muy arrepentido por lo que había hecho, cuando en eso salen de su escondite Luca y los demás.

Perfecto Steve, ahora, quiero proponerte algo, ya que cumpliste con nuestro trato, hemos decidido en darte una nueva oportunidad y poder dejarte entrar al grupo de nuevo, pero bueno, claro, solo te falta tener a unas cuantas parejas temporales más-Dijo Luca cuando en eso, Steve en un momento de furia, le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Luca, lo que lo deja mareado, en eso, reaccionan Rony y Jaden.

Oye tío, pero, joder-Dijo Rony sorprendido por la rápida acción de Steve y fue a ver como se encontraba Luca, mientras que Jaden se puso como barrera para evitar que Steve pueda seguir golpeando a Luca.

¡Me lo acabas de quitar todo, ahora a ver, defiéndete, esto hay que solucionarlo entre los dos!-Dijo Steve muy molesto, mientras que Luca, seguía con el mareo a causa del golpe.

Steve, sabes qué, jódete tío, al diablo todo, larguémonos de acá-Dijo Jaden, y en eso, se van cargando a Luca, puesto a que no podía aún levantarse por el golpe.

-Mientras tanto, Bia no se sintió muy bien, como para volver a la tribu, así, que decidió detenerse a descansar un rato, aunque más se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado.

No, esto no es cierto, Steve, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?-Se preguntó Bia aún muy triste, cuando en eso, comienza a tener varios recuerdos de lo que había pasado con Steve, Bia ahora solo podía recordar los momentos que más había apreciado con Steve, pero ya nada iba a volver a ser lo mismo, ahora todo cambiaría en la vida de Bia, en eso, Bia, evita tener más de esos recuerdos y decide seguir para volver a la tribu; mientras que Steve por su parte no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo.

Bia, por favor espero que puedas disculparme, no quería que nada de esto sucediera, si no fuera por tu bien, yo te amaba, y tuve que terminar así-Se dijo Steve aún triste y en eso, decide volver a su nido, intentando evitar recordar a Bia, pero cada minuto, sus recuerdos lo torturaban, en todo el camino, hasta que no pudo soportar más y se detuvo.

No, no puedo, soportar esto, ¿por qué tuve que hacerlo?, Bia, lo siento mucho, nada de lo que dije era cierto, no puedo soportarlo, te destroce, te herí -Se dijo Steve muy arrepentido, cuando en eso, comienza a tener algunos instintos vengativos, Steve decidiría vengarse de Luca y los demás.

Esto no se va a quedar así, no me quedaré de alas cruzadas y dejar que Luca se quede normal, en serio Luca, ya estás muy jodido jajaja, de esta no te escaparás, si ya sentiste bien el golpe en la cara, verás que se vienen peores cosas-Dijo Steve con un tono algo malévolo, pues Steve ya no era el mismo, haber perdido a Bia hace unas pocas horas lo había vuelto diferente, ahora solo lo que quería era vengarse de su antiguo grupo por lo que le hicieron.

-Mientras tanto, Bia ya había regresado a la tribu, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, aún, con algunas lágrimas en su rostro, intentó volver a su nido de manera normal, así, que se secó sus lágrimas e intentó entrar a su nido sin que sus hermanos notaran nada.

Ah, Hola hermana, que tal, que milagro que regresas tan temprano-Dijo Carla saludando al ver a Bia.

Hola, uhmm, estoy bien, no pasa nada, es que hoy estaba muy cansada como para salir, así que decidí volver a descansar un rato-Dijo Bia intentando fingir lo suficiente como para que su hermana no notara su tristeza.

Bueno, como digas, pero en verdad Bia, te vez diferente, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Carla

Tengo que ir a descansar, eso es todo-Dijo Bia evitando a Carla y yéndose a un rincón algo oscuro del nido.

-En ese momento, Carla ve alejarse a Bia algo dudosa de su estado de ánimo, cuando en eso, de arriba del nido, a Carla le cae un gran chorro de agua, lo que la enfada.

¡Tiago!,¡ ya párala!-Gritó Carla muy enojada

Vamos hermana, asume tu derrota, yo gané el trato, así que ya sabes esto de las bromas jejeje-Dijo Tiago bromeando

Ay, esta será una semana muy larga-Se dijo Carla cansada por las bromas de Tiago.

-Mientras tanto, Bia se había ido a descansar, creía que sería la única forma de olvidarse de Steve, pero en su mente todo el tiempo comenzaron a pasar sus recuerdos con Steve, tal parecía que no podía olvidarlo, todo lo que Bia había pensado e imaginado se fue para abajo.

-Los siguientes días pasaron de forma rápida, cada vez, Bia había intentado de olvidar a Steve, pero no le era para nada fácil, siempre todos los días sus recuerdos la atormentaban y ya no podía con ello, en el caso de Steve, él estaba viendo la posibilidad de vengarse de Luca, pues Steve en todos esos días había cambiado totalmente, ahora en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse, ya que pensaba que Bia no la disculparía por haber terminado con ella, aunque un día Steve tuvo una oportunidad de disculparse con Bia, pero nada le salió bien.

-Era una tarde en el Amazonas, y Bia había salido de su nido un rato a pasear por la tribu, cuando en eso, se le ocurre ir un rato a la cascada, después de unos minutos, Bia llega a la cascada y se queda un rato cerca.

No sé el ¿Por qué aún quiero recordarlo?, él me mintió, no puedo amarlo todavía, aunque él fue el único que me trato muy bien durante ese tiempo, pero solo me engañó, nunca fue cierto nada de lo que me dijo-Se dijo Bia algo triste por haber recordado a Steve, pues al parecer, Bia después de todo, aún amaba a Steve, solo que no quería aceptarlo.

-Casualmente, Steve estaba por la cascada, que al ver a Bia se sorprende por un rato y decide ocultarse.

No puede ser, Bia, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Se preguntó Steve, cuando en eso se le vinieron varios pensamientos a la cabeza, el tal vez poder disculparse con Bia, ya que no había vuelto a ver a Luca durante un buen tiempo, era la oportunidad que tenía para volver con Bia, así que Steve decidió salir a ver a Bia.

No puede ser, Steve, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Bia algo sorprendida, aunque por otra parte aún se sentía muy molesta con Steve.

Bia, en serio, antes, de que me digas cualquier otra cosa, hay algo que tengo que decirte-Dijo Steve

¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Bia algo molesta

Bia, todo lo que te había dicho hace semanas, te tengo que decir que nada de eso era cierto, en verdad no sé ¿Por qué lo dije?, pero en serio, Bia, yo jamás quise lastimarte, yo te amaba, yo jamás te querría hacer daño-Dijo Steve tratando de disculparse con Bia.

Así que así solucionas todo, solo una disculpita y ya, Steve ¿Y quieres que te crea esto?, ya no voy a caer en esto, sabes, acaso creíste que podías aprovecharte de mí así, en serio, eres lo peor que he visto, ¡no quiero verte jamás, mejor vete!-Dijo Bia aún más molesta, en ese momento, Steve, se sintió destrozado por dentro, cuando en eso, Steve intenta acercarse a Bia, pero ella no responde de la manera esperada.

¡Aléjate de mí Steve!-Dijo Bia, y en eso se fue volando, dejando a Steve aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

-Steve en ese momento ya no sabía qué hacer, Bia ya no quería saber nada de él, y todo había sido su culpa, los días pasaron, y Steve empezó a sentirse muy mal, ahora quiso enfocarse más en vengarse de Luca, pero todavía debería esperar un tiempo para que Luca no sospeche de él, debería esperar el momento adecuado.

\- 6 días después –

-Era una mañana normal en la selva del Amazonas, y para Bia, todos esos días que pasaron, habían sido algo difíciles, más por lo que Steve había hecho, el tratar de disculparse, Bia en ese momento empezó a hacerse varias preguntas que no la dejaron por un buen rato; en eso, llegan al nido, Carla y Tiago.

Oye Tiago, en serio, está fue la última broma que me haces, que ya me tuviste toda la semana tirándome agua, dándome sustos, ya se terminó lo del trato por bromas-Dijo Carla algo seria.

Jeje, Vamos, pero no puedes decirme que no fue divertido jeje-Dijo Tiago bromeando

Ya no, Tiago, el trato ya terminó-Dijo Carla.

Jeje, Bueno, fue bueno mientras duro jeje, pero en serio con lo de la cascada eso si fue…-Tiago no pudo terminar de hablar puesto a que Carla lo interrumpe aún molesta.

¡No me hagas recordar lo de la cascada Tiago!-Dijo Carla molesta y en eso Carla sale del nido.

Ay, en serio sí que es muy exagerada, ah, hola Bia, disculpa, es que no te había visto-Dijo Tiago saludando al ver a Bia en el nido.

Uhmm, Hola Tiago, ¿Qué cuentas?-Preguntó Bia

Bueno, la verdad es que no tanto, a excepción de lo que viste, es que Carla no acepta las derrotas ni que la idea del trato de que pueda hacer bromas jeje pero jejeje, en serio me gustó lo de la cascada-Dijo Tiago tratando de evitar reírse mientras hablaba.

Bueno, como tú digas-Dijo Bia algo desanimada.

Uhmm, Bia, ¿te sientes bien?-Preguntó Tiago al ver algo diferente a Bia

Sí, no es nada, solo es que he estado algo reflexiva estos días-Dijo Bia

Está bien, bueno, iré un rato a ver a donde fue Carla-Dijo Tiago

Como tú digas-Respondió Bia, y en eso Tiago sale del nido a Buscar a Carla

-Mientras tanto, Steve todos esos días ya había planeado como deshacerse de Luca, lo único que le faltaba era la estrategia, así que Steve se había dirigido a una de las fiestas a las que siempre iban Luca y los demás, al llegar, Steve pudo encontrar a Luca fácilmente, ya que él siempre estaba con el grupo en una esquina del lugar, Steve se quedó oculto entre el público mientras vigilaba a Luca de lejos.

Oye Luca, en serio, creo que ya deberíamos cambiar y renovar algo, hay que probar cosas nuevas, además, recuerda que todavía podemos hacer el juego de las novias temporales de nuevo-Dijo Jaden

Ja, Oye tío tu no alcanzarías ni al mes tener al menos a una novia temporal ja-Dijo Luca en tono de burla

Vamos, ya van a hablar de eso, ya solo disfrutemos esta pachanga, y veremos si hacemos eso de las temporales luego-Dijo Rony.

Está bien, por cierto tengo que hablarles de algo, pero salgamos un rato, que es algo loco que podremos hacer como entretenimiento, pero no quiero que nadie más se entere-Dijo Luca, y en eso, Jaden y Rony lo siguen a la salida; Steve también los siguió a escondidas para saber que tramaban.

-Cuando Luca y los demás salieron, Steve se ocultó entre los arbustos para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

Esto se trata de volver a ajustar cuentas, y a ver, ¿Qué les parece el nombre?-Preguntó Luca.

Pero, ¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Jaden

¿Ustedes se acuerdan de Steve?-Preguntó Luca, al escuchar su nombre, Steve trató de acercarse un poco más, para escuchar mejor, puesto a que tal vez ellos podrían planear hacer algo en su contra.

Si, y, ¿Qué hay con eso?-Preguntó Jaden

Haber, les contaré esto, el plan es en jugar un poco con el tal Steve, yendo a asustarlo un poco, hace un buen tiempo que terminó con su noviecita y , es que no les conté esto, pero lo estuve vigilando estos últimos días, y ya saben a lo que me refiero..-Dijo Luca

Honestamente, no entiendo casi nada-Dijo Jaden confundido

Ay, que el plan es que usemos a su noviecita para atraer a Steve y poder darle una paliza-Dijo Luca

¿Acaso te refieres a secuestrarla? –Preguntó Rony

Si, aciertas en eso, y después, eso atraerá la atención de Steve y por lo que veo, intentará protegerla, y en ese momento le daremos una lección que nunca olvidará-Dijo Luca, cuando en eso Steve al escuchar el plan de Luca, vuela en forma algo silenciosa, a la cima de un árbol que estaba encima de Luca.

Así que se nota que sigues siendo un jodido cobarde Luca, pues vas a ver lo que sucederá ahora-Se dijo Steve, y en eso planea ejecutar su plan para emboscar a Luca y a los demás, él mismo debería enfrentarse a Luca, Jaden y Rony solo, esa sería su venganza contra Luca, devolverle el golpe que un día él le dio al volver su vida un infierno, al quitarle a Bia.

-En ese momento, Steve se avienta del árbol decidido a emboscar a Luca desde arriba, lo cual no se esperaría, Steve estaba a punto de vengar todo lo que causó su sufrimiento.

-Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, que me ayudan a poder mejorar con el fic, y nos vemos el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Buen día a todos, bueno, hoy les comparto un nuevo capítulo de El Secreto de Bia, espero que les agrade.

\- Así que se nota que sigues siendo un jodido cobarde Luca, pues vas a ver lo que sucederá ahora-Se dijo Steve, y en eso planea ejecutar su plan para emboscar a Luca y a los demás, él mismo debería enfrentarse a Luca, Jaden y Rony solo, esa sería su venganza contra Luca, devolverle el golpe que un día él le dio al volver su vida un infierno, al quitarle a Bia.

-En ese momento, Steve se avienta del árbol decidido a emboscar a Luca desde arriba, lo cual no se esperaría, Steve estaba a punto de vengar todo lo que causó su sufrimiento; en ese momento Steve solo pudo sentir en todo momento la adrenalina, el conflicto comenzó cuando Steve alcanzó atacar, había caído encima de Jaden, en ese momento, Steve, le da un golpe certero a Jaden en la cabeza mientras que Luca al darse cuenta del ataque, se lanza a Steve para atraparlo, pero en eso Steve va a donde Rony y lo golpea en el estómago y luego en el cuello, lo q lo deja desorientado.

¿Así que ahora quieres esto Steve?, sí que tienes valor al hacer esto tío-Dijo Luca algo sorprendido

Sé lo que planeas Luca, y eso te hace un jodido cobarde, tú no lastimarás a Bia mientras este aquí-Dijo Steve

Wow, gracias Steve, por fin sé el nombre de esa tipa, tu ex pareja, pues le daré un lindo mensaje cuando me deshaga de ella-Dijo Luca con tono amenazador, cuando en eso Steve de la ira se le avienta, Luca en ese momento evade a Steve y luego lo agarra del cuello y lo golpea contra un árbol.

Steve, si q tienes mucho valor al hacer todo esto, pero recuerda bien, eso no servirá en nada para que haga lo pensado-Dijo Luca con tono amenazante

¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ni siquiera la conoces, solo déjala a ella y golpéame a mí- Dijo Steve aun siendo algo asfixiado por Luca

Sí que he notado Steve, que has cambiado totalmente, de ser un tipo de nuestro grupo a ser un débil y tarado enamorado; tu objetivo esa vez era engañarla, no enamorarte de ella ¡-Dijo Luca algo enojado

Tu solo querías que siguiera tus pasos,¿ acaso crees que es lo mejor pasártela con la vida fácil?, pues eso es lo único que quieres, pasar una noche de locos con alguien y luego dejarla atrás-Dijo Steve

Eso es lo que te trae consigo más placer Steve, tu solo piensas en el sentimiento, pues eso no es lo más importante, se nota que te faltaba mucho por aprender en este tema-Dijo Luca y en eso suelta a Steve y lo deja medio asfixiado.

-En eso Rony y Jaden se unen a Luca, quien al verlos suelta a Steve dejándolo asfixiado.

Es hora de la verdadera venganza-Dijo Luca y en eso le da un golpe certero a Steve en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Ya saben que hacer –Agrego Luca dando la orden.

-Pasaron Horas desde que Steve había quedado inconsciente, pasaron unos minutos y Steve logró recobrar la conciencia se encontró amarrado a un árbol en un lugar nada conocido para él.

Si es que te preguntas en donde estas, pues eso no es lo importante-Dijo Luca poniéndose a la vista.

Luca, ¿Qué quieres de mi?-Pregunto Steve

¡Ya basta de preguntas!, Steve tu sabes lo que quiero-Dijo Luca algo molesto

Quieres que le destroce lo último que de seguro piensa de mí, Luca, sabes que jamás lo hare-Dijo Steve negándose

Pues te estoy ofreciendo un trato Steve, osino yo mismo me encargare de ella-Dijo Luca con tono amenazante

Luca, pagaras por esto; tu no le harás nada mientras siga aquí-Dijo Steve tratando de desafiar a Luca

-En ese momento aparecen Jaden y Rony quienes fueron con Luca

Oye, ¿Ya tuvieron su aburrida conversación?-Pregunto Jaden cuando en eso Luca agarra a Steve del cuello con fuerza.

Eh Tranquilo, recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo jejejeje-Dijo Rony en tono de burla

¡Ustedes dos ya cállense!, que si quieren ayudarme, iremos por la noviecita de Steve y terminaremos con esto-Dijo Luca y en eso ve a Steve a los ojos

Steve, sabrás lo tarado que fuiste al dejarnos por irte con esa tipa, jamás debiste haberte enamorado de ella, y ahora veras las consecuencias-Dijo Luca y en eso suelta a Steve

Vámonos, es la hora-Agrego Luca y en eso Se van con Jaden y Rony a buscar a Bia para su plan

-En ese momento Steve tuvo una gran desesperación por librarse de las cuerdas y seguir a Luca, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, Steve no podía hacer nada en ese momento.

-Pasaron Varios minutos y Steve en ese momento no pudo dejar de pensar en Bia, todo lo que iba a pasar iba a ser por su culpa, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

-Mientras tanto, Bia esa noche había decidido ir a pasear ella sola, para Bia era algo muy poco común salir de noche, pero por alguna razón Bia quería salir, quería evitar que sus recuerdos la pongan mal; Bia había ido a un pequeño lago cerca de la tribu y se quedó ahí.

¿Por qué todo esto me pasa a mí?, Steve no fue el indicado para estar con él pero yo siento que aún lo amo, Steve, ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? yo te amaba, y mucho, pensaba siempre en todo por ti, quería un futuro contigo-Se dijo Bia algo triste, ignorando lo que pasaría mientras que Luca y los demás ya habían logrado llegar a la Tribu.

Ahora ya llego el momento, ustedes sepárense y búsquenla-Dijo Luca dando la orden.

Eso no será problema para nada-Dijo Jaden y junto a Rony se separaron para hallar a Bia.

Mientras que Luca junto a Jaden y Rony buscaban a Bia, ella todavía se quedaba en el lago, y en eso comenzó a tener varios recuerdos.

FLASHBACK

-Era una Mañana en la selva del Amazonas, y Bia como todas las mañanas había ido a encontrarse con Steve pero esta vez iría a un lago cerca de la tribu para encontrarse; cuando Bia llego, decidió esperar un rato a Steve mientras estaba debajo en la sombra de un árbol.

Todos mis deseos por fin pudieron cumplirse, tener a alguien que me ame tal como soy, y ese es Steve, él es mi sueño, mi deseo, todo para mí, lo amo mucho-Se Dijo Bia cuando en eso llega Steve.

Hola Bia, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto Steve

Muy bien Steve, y más si es que estoy contigo, te amo Steve-Dijo Bia y en eso le da un beso a Steve de improviso.

Yo igual te amo mucho Bia, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida entera-Dijo Steve cariñosamente.

Aww, Steve, eres muy lindo-Dijo Bia maravillada.

Sabes Bia, había algo que siempre quise preguntarte, Bia, ¿en verdad te sientes muy bien conmigo a tu lado?-Preguntó Steve algo nervioso, en eso Bia se pone algo coquetona.

Pues Steve, solo dejemos que nuestros sentimientos hablen por nosotros-Dijo Bia y en eso besa a Steve muy apasionadamente, en eso casualmente, Steve se tropieza y Bia termina encima de él.

Jeje, Te amo mucho Steve y lo sabes, eres la felicidad de mi vida, lo eres todo para mi Steve-Dijo Bia muy cariñosamente.

Y sabes que yo también Bia, yo jamás te dejaré por nada del mundo, quiero estar siempre a tu ladito-Dijo Steve muy tierno

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-En ese momento Bia no pudo soportar más recordar a Steve y quiso irse y volver a su nido, aunque no lo q no sabía era de que ya estaba siendo vigilada; escondidos entre los arbustos, se encontraban Jaden y Rony.

Ya la encontramos, esto será bien fácil-Dijo Jaden

-En eso Bia estaba ya preparándose para volver a su nido cuando en eso escucha un sonido que llama su atención, Bia fue a ver de qué se trataba, cuando en eso del arbusto sale disparado Jaden se le avienta a Bia agarrándole del cuello.

Así que tú eres la que causo todo este problema-Dijo Jaden cuando en esa intenta apretarle aún más el cuello pero es detenido por Rony

Oye, Jaden, la necesitamos ya habíamos hablado de esto, contrólate-Dijo Rony tratando de calmar la ira que tenía Jaden.

-En ese momento Jaden no pudo controlarse y para terminar todo, le dio un golpe a Bia en la cabeza lo que la dejo inconsciente.

Ya está, ahora solo tendríamos que llevarla a donde está el otro, y ya Luca verá lo demás-Dijo Rony y en eso junto a Jaden llevan a Bia a donde estaba Steve.

-Pasaron varios minutos y Steve aún siguió haciendo esfuerzos por liberarse de las cuerdas, cuando en eso logra ver cerca una rama con una punta filuda, en eso Steve con su garra intenta agarrarla para intentar liberarse; hasta que después de un par de minutos, logra agarrar la rama y en ese momento intenta cortar la cuerda.

-Mientras Tanto, Luca junto a Jaden y Rony ya habían llegado a donde estaba Steve, así que en ese momento Jaden y Rony con otra cuerda amarraron a Bia que aún seguía inconsciente a un árbol y esperaron las indicaciones de Luca.

Iré a buscar a Steve, esa tipa despertará dentro de unos minutos, Steve debe ver lo que él mismo provocó-Dijo Luca

-Mientras Tanto, Steve ya había logrado cortar la cuerda pero en eso llega Luca y decide fingir como si aún siguiera amarrado.

Bueno Steve, es tu momento-Dijo Luca cuando en eso nota lo que Steve había hecho y lo da un golpe certero en la nuca.

¿Creíste que sería así de fácil Steve?, pues tú no te vas a escapar de esto-Dijo Luca mientras Steve seguía adolorido por lo del golpe en la nuca.

Solo quería distraerte-Dijo Steve y en eso se voltea y golpea certeramente a Luca en la cabeza, lo que lo deja desorientado, y en ese momento Steve aprovecha el momento y lo agarra del cuello.

Tú no le harás nada a ella Luca-Dijo Steve cuando en eso Luca suelta una risa algo burlona.

Se nota Steve, que no viste todas las opciones posibles-Dijo Luca en tono de burla, y en eso Rony aparece detrás de Steve y le da un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconsciente.

Tenías razón Luca-Dijo Rony.

Siempre es mejor tener sus precauciones, ahora llévalo a donde está su noviecita, hay que dejar que los dos puedan hablarse una última vez-Dijo Luca y en eso Rony lleva a Steve donde Bia y lo amarra a un árbol enfrente de Bia.

-Pasaron 30 minutos, y en eso Steve llega a recuperar la consciencia, pero al despertar se sorprende al tener a Bia enfrente de él.

Steve, que al fin despiertas, ¿Qué está pasando? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Bia algo alterada y a la vez molesta por tener que ver a Steve de nuevo.

Bia, tranquila, yo te sacaré de aquí, te lo prometo-Dijo Steve tratando de calmarla.

Ya ni sé que creerte Steve, solo fuiste un mentiroso todo este tiempo-Dijo Bia recordando lo que Steve le había hecho.

Bia, todo lo que dije fue mentira, sabes que yo nunca te haría eso-Dijo Steve arrepentido

¿Era necesario eso?, Steve, me destruiste el corazón, yo te amaba, y ahora me vienes a decir que todo había sido mentira-Dijo Bia algo molesta

Bia en verdad es que yo no quería hacerlo, fue…..-Steve en ese momento es interrumpido por Luca quien apareció de la nada.

Porque era lo que debías hacer Steve, todo fue por lo que tú te habías comprometido con nuestro grupo, engañar a cualquier tipa que conocieras en la fiesta para pasar solo un buen rato y luego abandonar-Dijo Luca

Yo no quería Luca, yo nunca pensé que ustedes querían que hiciera eso-Dijo Steve confrontando a Luca.

Pues esos errores serán los que tendrán consecuencias hoy, nunca debiste enamorarte de ella-Dijo Luca y en eso aparecen Jaden y Rony, quienes desamarran a Steve.

Si intentas algo, ella sufrirá por tus acciones-Dijo Luca en tono amenazante; en eso Luca se acerca a Steve y termina frente a él

Todo esto fue por tu culpa, no teníamos que llegar a esto Steve-Dijo Luca y en eso le tira un golpe certero en el estómago lo que lo deja de rodillas.

-En ese momento Bia no pudo hacer nada, se sentía muy triste, Steve prácticamente estaba recibiendo todos esos golpes por ella, Bia pudo entender que en verdad Steve la amaba mucho, todo lo que había hecho fue para protegerla.

Steve, ¿ahora si entiendes lo que significa esto?-Preguntó Luca en tono de burla, y en eso le da un golpe certero en la nuca.

Sí que te gustan los golpes Steve-Agregó Luca

Prefiero recibirlos yo, no quiero que le hagas daño a Bia-En ese momento, Bia se puso aún más triste pues en verdad todo había sido cierto, Steve nunca la engañó, y ahora más que una prueba de amor, estaba protegiéndola, sin importar lo que a él le pasa.

Sí que por última vez te tengo que decir Steve, que tienes valor, lástima que eso no te sirva aquí-Dijo Luca y en eso le da un último golpe fuerte a Steve en la cabeza.

-Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews que me ayudan mucho para mejorar la historia, y nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
